In the research and development of integrated circuit chips, a small number of such chips are manufactured at a time requiring that the individual chips be immersed in a solution for etching. Heretofore, the individual chips have been dispersed in the liquid without being contained which requires that they be retrieved by means of tweezers and like equipment. The handling of the chips in this manner can cause damage to the circuitry formed thereon and subsequent delay and expense in the experimentation.